Adramelech
The Adramelech Clan is a extra demon clan of unnatural origin that is noted for being extremely powerful and extremely wealthy, rivaling the Phenex in terms of wealth. They are known as the Chancellor family of the Underworld holding the rank of Prince and are known as the Lieutenants and military generals to the Great King Bael family. Despite their enormous amount of wealth, status, and being a top-class family in the Underworld it is revealed that the family is hated by the Old Satan Faction and practically every devil family besides the families of the King Factions, who see them as allies, and the Sitri and Gremory families who also view them as loyal allies deserving of trust. The Phenex family however sees them as rivals when it comes to business but militarily see them as very valuable allies. It is later revealed that the current clan's heads, Kol Adramelech and Ceceli Adramelech, formerly known as Ceceli Marbas of the extinct Marbas clans were close friends of Ichiro's parents, which is why Ichiro Alastor eventually goes to the Underworld to find them. He then meets the current heir known as Prince Asriel. The second child, a girl named Cerina Adramelech is later revealed to be working with Sirzechs Lucifer as a knight and is investigating the King Pills and Marcel Asmoday with her own team which acts as a supernatural police force in the human world and underworld. She later requests the help of Ichiro Alastor in order to find the cause to these problems and to capture Shigure. Summary The Adramelech is a very noble and wealthy family in the current satan society. Being despised by the old satan faction and many devil families because they have fallen angel origin. Despite being a extra demon clan, not being written in the 72 Pillars, they are allies with the Bael Clan thus allowing them to gain the status of a King family. They were able to become very wealthy due to being successful in business, they are famous for owning multiple famous music and entertainment studios, casinos, restaurants, resorts, but their success lies in the fashion industry, being known for their beautiful fashion and modeling business. Gray Dantalion jokingly states that if it's in the Underworld there's most likely a Adramelech's signature on it which angers Ravel Phenex because her family sees the Adramelech clan as business rivals. There is currently tension among the Agares Clan and Adramelech clan because the current clan heads, Lord Kol and Lady Ceceli refused to marry their son, the heir, to the current Agares heiress. For some reason all the members of the family are noted to stop growing after their teenage years with Kol Adramelech looking the same age as his son who is 18 without the use of his magic meanwhile his wife, using magic to look as young as her daughter. The family is shown to love battle, all being raised as knights and soldiers and possessing something they call "The Iron Warrior's Spirit". Dying in battle is viewed as the highest honor for this family. The family is also known for high battle intelligence known for coming up with new strategizes and battle formations in the middle of battles. The family was able to transfer this battle intelligence to the business world which is how they became so wealthy. The family is known for hating weakness and tears, known for showing anger at their children when they cry or other things like that which could cause their family to be viewed as "weak". The family is also famous for their high sex drives, which is why more members of this family have harems than any other devil clan family. Despite being hated for their fallen angel ancestor the family suprisingly shows distate at those who marry humans, hybrids, or devils of low class and status. With Lord Kol being angry at his son for sleeping with a human girl regularly. This is due to the fact that they view hybrid children as weak and worthless. The Sparrow who Became a Bat The story of the Adramelech clan begins with the tale of "The Sparrow who Became a Bat". The protagonist, a angel known as Adrael, a powerful seraph who was famous for his quick speedy fighting and his ability to use light magic to create lances that resembled the beak of a sparrow bird, which is why he gained the nickname "The Sparrow Knight of the Holy Heaven". He was the one and only brother of the angel Samuel. When God turned his brother into the monstrous dragon-fallen angel Adrael lashed out at the Heavens in retaliation, working with the Original Bael to get revenge on God. Instead of allowing Adrael to become a fallen angel, God punished him by turning him into a demon, something the original Satan didn't even think was possible, his bird wings then became bat wings and he was pushed into the Underworld. Being despised by fallen angels, Heaven, and other devils who didn't trust him Adrael wandered the Earth alone taking the name Adramelech to abandon his former holy name. One day, he met the devil named Bael during the Great War and aided him in battle revealing his lightning speed and skilled swordsmanship, surprised the Original Bael asked him to join his army as a soldier, having nowhere else to go he agreed and rose through the ranks becoming a General-Knight. The bonds of war then tied the Bael Family and Adramelech family together, helping each other survive during the Great War, the two families became known as two of the strongest clans in existence. It then became tradition for members of the Adramelech family to act as Head Generals for the Bael family's military which holds true even today as the current head, Kol Adramelech is the head of the Army for the current Lord Bael. This allowed them to become a prominent devil clan and gain a place in the New Satan Society without being written in the 72 Pillars. Their fallen angel origin is the reason they are so despised by the Old Satan Faction and multiple devil families however the Original Great Satans were indifferent to the name Adramelech. Despite the family's original Adramelech being a angel in origin, the devil clan is considered a pure blooded devil clan because of his demonification. Symbol The clan's symbol is a crimson red sigil which resembles a circle with a sword pointing down. The sword is supposed to represent their position as knights. There are three symbols on top of it that resemble a demonic bird. Clan's Traditions/Customs Tournament Mating It is tradition for the main family to choose their children's mates by hosting a tournament where they will have members fight for the affection of their child. This is why Kol was married to Ceceli, as she managed to win the tournament against the other women who were fighting for Kol. Surprisingly, despite being hated by other clans, the families tournaments always have participants in the hundreds, with the highest being the tournament for Kol which had over 700 girls from prominent devil families, extra demon clans, and even normal low/mid-class devil girls who wanted to fight for his affection. This is partly due to many wanting to take advantage of the Adramelech Clan's high fertility rates in order to increase their numbers or to use this to their advantage to start their own clans. It is revealed that Ceceli wasn't the woman Kol wanted to marry, but he states he started to love her over time, the reason his mother wanted Ceceli to win was because of her power and wealth. The mating tournaments they host take place in huge arenas filled with vendors, and areas for clan heads to watch their children fight and seats for normal spectators, they even broadcast the events using Phenex television stations. Silver Rings In order to pick their contestants for the marriage tournament, they host a big royal party inviting Lords and Ladies of other clans so they can show off their children. The Lord and Lady of the house will then choose who they think is worthy then they will give their child the chance to choose some participants. They will pick by giving the participant a silver ring which is similar to a bride/groom giving an engagement ring. Dragon Heart Eating (banned practice) As a rite of passage, it was traditional for a 13 year old child to eat a dragon's heart in front of their entire clan to signify their loyalty to the clan and turning away from the emotions they viewed as weak and childish. This practice was then banned as too barbaric for even devil's standards by Sirzechs and Ajuka as respect to Tannin. They still do this however but instead of using a dragon's heart they use the heart of some predator animal like a lion or bear. Kol's grandmother was the last generation to participate in this practice. When someone marries into the family or is adopted in they have to engage in this ritual. Bonding Not really a tradition but something tied to their fallen angel ancestor. When they have sex with their new mate for the first time they will be connected on a emotional and even spiritual level. Something that even members of this clan don't understand. It's sort of like a chain linking the two together and allows the two to share all their thoughts. This is similar to the angel's purification ritual. Abilities Being one of the strongest current devil clans, it is revealed that every member of the clan is raised to be a powerful knight. They start training at the age of 7 and because of this training they excel in the use of weaponry and similar to the Original Adramelech they are very fast, being on par to the knight evil pieces, they are noted to be fast fliers able to fly faster than any other devil clan. Power over Beast and Angel A power that is even a mystery to a genius like Ajuka Beelzebub who can't understand it. Because of their fallen angel root and forefather, their signature ability is the ability to create a independent-avatar out of their demonic energy. By leaking all of the demonic energy from their body it takes the form of a creature of their choosing. This in turn causes them to take the forms of angels, allowing them to use light magic and giving them a halo over their head and turning their bat wings into angel wings. They also are immune to holy magic and things like crosses, speaking God's name, and such in this form. However it is shown that they are incapable of holding this form for very long. The independent-avatar type is shown to take the form of any creature of their choosing being limited by their own imagination. In this form they are incapable of using any demonic energy. This ability is also why the family receives so much hate from other devil clans. Crown of the Bird King A weaker and toned down version of "Power over Beast and Angel", instead of leaking all of the demonic energy from their bodies, this form only leaks half of it, allowing them to gain a little immunity to holy objects but still allowing them to use their demonic energy. In this form they will gain bird-like tails on their back made out of their demonic energy. The current head family is shown to all gain a peacock tail made out of demonic energy. In this form they can also create an independent-avatar out of their remaining demonic energy but is is shown to be really weaker, only able to take the form of a small bird. Pheromones For some unknown reason, females of this clan possess powerful pheromones similar to bees which makes males want to mate with them. This is shown to only affect a small portion of devils as most devils are immune to this effect. Members Due to their high birth rates and high sex drives, the Adramelech Clan is shown to be one of the highest populated families in the Underworld. Their high birth rates is the reason the family is so popular among King faction families and why the current Agares head, Empress Agares wishes to marry her daughter to the current heir of the clan. * Lord Kol Adramelech (current family head) * Lady Ceceli Adramelech (formerly known as Marbas, married into family) * Prince Asriel Adramelech (current heir) * Princess Celina (second daughter) * ______ Adramelech (brother to Kol) * _________ Adramelech (married to ______) * ________ (daughter of _______) I couldn't think of names and I wanted the names to be meaningful, will correct later. Trivia * The story of the first Adramelech is told as a horror story among Heaven's angel children but a comedy to devil's children. * The ability is the complete opposite of the Alastor's demonification ability. Instead of giving someone demonic energy, it takes away demonic energy turning the member of the family into a angelic-like being. * The "Crown of the Bird King" ability is based off the fact that Adramelech was a demon who has a peacock tail. * Adramelech was a pagan God who like other gods was regarded as a demon by Christianity. He is also the Chancellor of Hell and supervisor of Satan's wardrobe which is why I made the Adramelech family popular in the Underworld's fashion industry. * The Tournament Mating information was something I got from the fanfiction Dragonball Legends by Veema. The head family also shares many similarities to the royal family in this same fanfiction. * Andrael, the angel who became a devil is based off of Satan from the Christian religion. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Devil Clan